Will Brackenrig
Name: Brackenrig, Wilson George “Will” Gender: Male Age: Sixteen 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, horror media (particularly SOTF - TV), and tea. Appearance: Wilson is a decidedly average young man; at a height of 5’9” and a weight of 152 pounds, he isn’t one to stand out in a crowd. He's Caucasian, and his naturally pale complexion is peppered with splotches of freckles. A small amount of extra fat can be found around Wilson's stomach (caused by a combination of his regular consumption of sweet tea and leftover pastries and lack of regular exercise), and he bears a few scars from regular bouts of acne. His face is ovular in shape, and is accented with soft angles and high cheekbones. His full lips are dark red in colour, and frame a mouth of teeth which are slightly stained with plaque. His nose is average in shape, with a slightly concaved bridge and flared nostrils. Above his nose sit a pair of wide blue eyes framed with thick lashes, and a set of neatly trimmed eyebrows. His short dirty blonde hair is kept well-trimmed, and it is lightly brushed across his forehead and tucked behind his ears. Through a combination of his parents' affluence and his own conscientiousness when it comes to fashion, Wilson is one of the best dressed students at Davison Secondary School. He always wears top brand clothing (particularly favouring Armani designs), and is smartly presented. He typically wears plainly patterned button-down shirts (with occasional exceptions) and good slacks. His footwear usually consists of a pair of leather loafers or (for practicality's sake) brand-name trainers. He is usually seen wearing a black trench coat that falls to just above his knees, a favourite item of his. On "Casting Day" Wilson wore a button-down shirt striped with thick lines of red and white beneath his trademark trench coat, as well as a pair of dark blue slacks and a set of new leather loafers. Biography: Wilson (or "Will", as he prefers to be called) is the eldest child and only son of George and Elizabeth Brackenrig. The two met while attending community college together - George studying classical literature and Elizabeth studying horticulture - and married three years later. The marriage was shortly followed by the death of Elizabeth's grandmother, Susan Docherty, to whom Elizabeth was extremely close. Susan was the manageress of Curiositea, a somewhat successful teahouse located in New Mexico, Albuquerque, and had been running it by herself since the death of her husband (and Elizabeth's grandfather, to whom she was equally close), Joshia. It was Susan's wish that Elizabeth take up running the teahouse after her death. Susan's death occurred a month after Elizabeth had been rendered unemployed by the closing of the florists she worked at. Not wanting to forever rely on her parents' assistance, Elizabeth was quick to take up her grandmother's request. This was helped by George becoming unhappy with his current work as an English teacher and looking for a change in careers. On the 27th of July, four years after taking over Curiositea, Elizabeth gave birth to Wilson, and quickly returned to work at the now highly successful teahouse. She effectively raised Wilson on her hip as she waited tables and baked pastries, and soon afterwards gave birth to a second child, Gwendolyn, nicknamed "Lyn". Wilson was an well-behaved yet highly energetic and curious child, and would forever be pestering his parents about what they were doing and whether he could help. His parents were glad to encourage his interest in the family business, and began to teach him the basics of tea making. This gradually grew into a major hobby for young Wilson, one that he continues to this day. While he isn't a particularly skilled brewer of tea, he finds that doing so helps to calm him down when he's stressed. His favourite type of tea is chai tea, although he has a liking for peppermint and green tea as well. He more often than not brings a thermos of hot tea with him for lunch to school every day. Despite his family's above-average socioeconomic situation, Wilson had a decidedly average childhood. George and Elizabeth tried to be as good parents as possible for Wilson and Gwendolyn, and made sure to meet their children's material needs without spoiling them, as well as meet their emotional needs without smothering them. Wilson's energetic nature tapered off as he grew older, making him the calm and laidback young man he is today. Both George and Elizabeth come from wealthy families themselves, with George's parents working as well-respected doctors and Elizabeth's parents managing a local supermarket. George's father pressured him into following his path, which opened a rift between them that has not been repaired. Contrastingly, Elizabeth's parents - Michael and Prunella Docherty - have always maintained a loving relationship with their lone child. After Wilson was born, Michael and Prunella began sending their daughter regular (and rather substantial) amounts of money in order to support their newborn grandson. These installments have not stopped since, and have greatly supplemented the family's earnings, greatly contributing to their wealth. Although Wilson had always knew of SOTF - TV, and had often overheard customers talking about it, his parents had banned him and Gwendolyn from watching it due to its frequently violent nature. However, at the age of twelve, he attended a sleepover at a friend's house, a friend whose parents were more lenient about letting their children watch the show. Although Wilson was apprehensive about watching the show due to warnings from his parents, he was convinced to do so by the others in attendance. Wilson quickly became enraptured after only a few hours of watching, becoming fascinated by the stories and theatrical way the show was presented. When he was picked up the next day his parents quizzed him on what he and the other children had gotten up to, and he blurted out about how much he loved the show. While George and Elizabeth were mad that Wilson had disobeyed their wishes, they accepted his newfound interest in the show, knowing that he would've watched it sooner or later. Afterwards they acted ambivalent over the matter, neither discouraging it or encouraging it. Wilson has continued to watch SOTF - TV to this day, actively organising viewing parties and buying merchandise for the show. His room is adorned with posters and buttons displaying past contestants and the show's logo. He is a dedicated fan, frequenting forums and occasionally reading fanfiction. However, over the years, Wilson has always been uncomfortable watching the more violent scenes from the show. This stems from his fear of blood; Wilson tends to get nauseous whenever seeing his own blood, and is prone to freaking out whenever someone close to him gets injured. His interest in SOTF - TV also led to Wilson exploring other aspects of horror media. He's watched a few classic horror movies, such as Nightmare on Elm Street or Scream, and although they've piqued his interest, none of them compare to SOTF - TV in his eyes. He also occasionally reads Creepy Pastas and online horror fiction, but most of his time on the Internet is spend reading about SOTF - TV. Wilson first became interested in fashion around the age of thirteen. Instead of doing his homework or watching television in his room, he would do it in the serving rooms of the teahouse. He enjoyed the ambience that the hustle and bustle of customers brought to the area, which made it easier to concentrate. At the same time Elizabeth began adding boxes of magazines to the shop for customers to read while they waited, and Wilson began to casually flick through a few when he was bored. Due to his mother's love of fashion, a large portion of these magazines were shopping catalogues, or focused on the latest designs and seasonal styles. Wilson found himself becoming more and more interested with the subjects of these magazines over time, and eventually began going out of his way to read them, as well as spending hours on the Internet looking up newer designs. Elizabeth was notoriously nosy, and soon caught wind of her son's newfound interest. Happy to have something to relate to Wilson with, she encouraged it. As a result, Wilson began to become more conscientious regarding his own fashion choices, and gradually improved upon them, becoming a very well-dressed young man. He and his mother regularly watch fashion shows as a bonding exercise, although he believes SOTF - TV to be more important than such programming. He hasn't shared these feelings with his mother, lest he hurt her feelings. Wilson has also taken to designing his own clothing, but most of this never leaves the drawing board due to the outfits often being beyond the range of his sewing capabilities. He keeps a small notebook on him at all times in which he outlines ideas for outfits, and occasionally doodles ideas in the margins of his schoolbooks. While Will is not as close to his father as his mother, the two still share a close bond. This is helped by George taking particular effort to bond with both his son and daughter, due to the loveless relationship he sustained with his own father. Although he is disinterested in Will's hobbies involving fashion and horror, George is highly passionate about tea, and is very proud that his son has inherited this interest. Will and his sister get along rather well, despite their slightly clashing personalities - Gwendolyn is far more serious and studious, and has never understood how lax her brother can be. At school Wilson is a generally approachable and friendly young man - much like at home - and has amassed a sizable amount of friends. His laidback nature has proved advantageous when it comes to making friends, some finding his no-worries attitude appealing. Additionally, he has developed excellent social skills over the years, and has taken to striking up conversations with anyone loitering nearby. While Wilson may be generally calm and mild-mannered, any discussion of SOTF - TV gets him hyped-up, and he'll often enthusiastically talk about the show. He's an active member of the school's fashion club, and regularly attends meetings. Stereotypes concerning fashion conscious boys has led to Wilson being on the receiving end of several slurs, but he's able to easily brush them off. He's average gradewise, gaining Bs in most of his classes, with the exception of Home Economics and English, in which he regularly gains As. In terms of romantic relationships, Wilson has garnered a few girlfriends over the years, but hasn't done anything too serious or lasting. He hasn't done anything beyond kissing, and is still a virgin. Advantages: Wilson is friendly and calm, which has resulted in him having few enemies among his classmates and should aid in getting him allies. His years of watching SOTF - TV has given him rudimentary knowledge of what is and what isn't a good idea for survival. Disadvantages: He is hemophobic, growing faint at the sight of his blood or anybody else's. His laidback nature could also prove disadvantageous, as he might take a situation less seriously than he should. Designated Number: Rose Foxes 4 (RF4) ---- Designated Weapon: Complete Set of Team Rosters Mentor Comment: "Smart goes a long way. That draw helps with smart. Otherwise... well, you're going to see blood sooner rather than later kid, best get used to it." Evaluations Handled By: 'SansaSaver '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Gene Steward 'Collected Weapons: '''Complete Set of Team Rosters (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Lucy Williams, Isaiah Hall, Erik Lowell, Bella Bianchi 'Enemies: 'Alice Young, Gene Steward 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Will, in chronological order Sandbox: *Wintour Watch *Going Shopping~ *Pimples *Party Preparations *A Party... *Bitch Please (In Memoriam) SOTF-TV: *Rosebud *Eat Fresh *Don’t You? *The Jellies Experience Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Will. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I actually think Will is a bit of a sleeper character in Sansa's roster. One of the cool things about Will is that his Sandbox does a lot of lifting for setting up his relationships, but does so at a slightly more relaxed pace than we often see. This lets Will function on a more normal level, and while there are definitely still some of the typical flourishes (his precocious fashion sense springs to mind), they sit nicely with his well-developed core. I also enjoy how Will is often the more normal/grounded character in scenes; he plays nicely off of AnArchy's wackiness and forms a solid part of the party scene to a large degree because he generally stands apart from the drama. This grounding and series of relationships serves Will well as he heads into the game proper. Upon awakening, Will strikes an even keel, keeping his compsure and gathering friends and allies. At the same time, he's not unflappable; when Alice Young kills Isaiah Hall, Will becomes very upset. His alliance with Erik also serves him well, though I do wish we might've seen them get a little more space to blossom, especially since their separation comes rather abruptly; even another couple posts showing them briefly split would've been cool. Will's final thread is a little bit crammed, which causes some issues; there's so much going on that he recedes into the background a bit until the time comes for his death. I think the core idea of his differences with Gene is strong, though the execution doesn't quite stick for me with how direct Will gets at times; I think that stating his motivations directly and bluntly doesn't quite jive with his otehrwise-savvy style. It's also a huge shame that Aidan goes inactive so quickly after Will's death, because he had a lot of potential to really boost his momentum from the incident. Overall, though, I think Will is a largely strong and underrated kid, and one of my favorites of Sansa's; I'm interested to see how he'll do now that he's slated to appear in Second Chances. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters